Y and J
by punchjongin
Summary: Setelah kembali ke China, Yifan diminta untuk menjaga anak Perdana Menteri yang sering membuat masalah, Kim Jongin. Anak Perdana Menteri itu juga sering bertemu dengan Luhan, kekasih sesama jenisnya. Dan Kim Jongin mulai membenci Yifan karena lelaki China mulai mengusik kehidupannya. Wu Yifan. Kim Jongin. Xi Luhan. KRISKAI. KAILU - CHAP 3 : UP! [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Y and J**

Main Cast : **Wu Yifan** | **Kim Jongin** |** Xi Luhan**

Rate :** M**

**A/N:**

**Saya peringatkan, yang masih dibawah umur untuk kembali ke halaman berikutnya.**

**Kalau nggak suka BOYxBOY, silahkan kembali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan terdiri atas kentang persegi seperti balok, telur rebus yang jadi dua sisi, bersama salad yang porsinya lebih banyak dari dua jenis makanan lainnya. Cangkir tak jauh di dekat baki berkotak-kotak itu berisi air putih yang terisi penuh.

Pada akhir giliran tugas tiga tahunan, Wu Yifan sulit menghargai sarapan pagi. Untung baginya, jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir tugas. Rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain yang menjemukan, tetapi tegang karena dengung konstan dan mengerikan dari ancaman yang mendekat.

Ketika walkie-talkie yang di jepitkan ke sakunya berbunyi, ia menyingkirkan makanan yang sudah berantakan tanpa memperhatikan baki kotak yang baru berkurang setengahnya. Panggilan itu tanda bagi awak yang bertugas untuk meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk sarapan.

Unit-unit evakuasi medis banga atas waktu reaksi mereka. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan langsung bertindak. Meninggalkan semua yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ayo, Dragon," kata Hangeng, ketua awak unit.

Sesuai kebiasaan rumit tentara, Yifan diberi julukan Dragon. Awalnya, saat beberapa anggota pleton tau sedikit tentang tattoo naga di punggungnya dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus, mirip seperti 'naga' di film China. Sifatnya yang tegas, kaku, dan dingin tak luput dari julukan itu. Meski beberapa anggota pleton mengagumi Yifan karena selalu membela yang benar dan tertindas, tapi ada beberapa yang membenci karena dianggap pahlawan kesiangan.

"Aku yang bertugas," kata Yifan sambil melangkah menuju helipad. Dia dan Henry akan menerbangkan pesawat itu hari ini.

"Bangsat! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" desak Yifan, melangkah melewati Victoria. "Segera ke tempat pendaratan!"

Perempuan itu terpaku, mukanya pucat seperti marah. Ia tak beranjak, tapi mengikuti Yifan.

"Sir. Aku tidak suka umpatan itu."

Yifan tertawa singkat. "Kau akan terbang ke wilayah tempur dan mencemaskan umpatan? Tentara bisa mengumpat. Biasakan dirimu."

Victoria seperti akan menangis.

"Ayo segera pergi!" ucap Yifan lalu beranjak tanpa menoleh.

Ketua awak darat meneriakkan daftar periksa. Semua orang naik ke pesawat. Baju baja dan helm dipakai di atas pesawat untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Yifan menerima rincian tugasnya melalui earphone sambil memeriksa beberapa strategi pribadinya. Panggilan ini jenis yang paling mereka takuti –korban berasal dari tentara dan warga sipil. Helicopter Apache bersenjata akan mengawal pesawat-pesawat medis, karena lambang palang merah pada wajah dan setiap pintu kargo pesawat tidak akan ada artinya bagi musuh.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, mereka terbang ke utara melintasi pegunungan penuh di Provinsi Kunar. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati daratan yang dipenuhi puncak-puncak curam, hutan belantara, serta sungai-sungai dalam. Yifan merasa tegang dan gelisah. Hiruk pikuk yang berasal dari percakapan melalui headset memenuhi ruang helicopter.

Ini misi Yifan yang terakhir, jangan kacaukan.

Jantung Yifan sudah hafal selang waktu antara melihat kilatan dan munculnya tembakan –satu, dua, tiga detik dan pasti ada yang meledak.

Yifan dan Henry, pilot satunya, berkonsentrasi untuk memperpendek jarak antara heli dengan tempat panggilan. Helicopter mendekati titik penjemputan dan turun. Puncak-puncak pohon bergoyang maju mundur dihantam angin di bawah rotor utama. Yifan melihat orang-orang sipil dan tentara berlarian, sebagian menyebar mencari musuh, dan sebagian lagi menjaga orang-orang yang terluka sambil menunggu datangnya bantuan.

Ia menurunkan pesawat, melayang sedekat mungkin ke sasaran, tetapi tidak bisa mendarat. Ancaman dari balik pohon dan bukit yang mengintari wilayah itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Medannya terlalu berat.

Hanggeng menggantung keluar dari pintu kargo, meluncurkan kabel penetrator melalui tangannya. Tandu-tandu diturunkan dan yang terluka terparah di tempatkan kedalam tandu terlebih dahulu.

Kilatan kecil menghantam helicopter. Semuanya berjatuhan, pecahan peluru, perlengkapan medis terbang berputar-putar. Lalu, semburan api menyapu helicopter, peluru-peluru membuat beberapa lubang di badannya. Saluran bahan bakar yang bocor menyirami ruang pilot. Yifan merasakan peluru menghantam kursinya yang berlapis baja.

Henry mencoba radio lain. Ekor merah asap granat merebah, menyapu bagian depan ruang pilot membuat saluran radio mati. Pesawat berputar-putar seolah di lempar dalam angin raksaksa. Lepas kendali. Henry segera mengambil alih kemudi helicopter dan mereka bergeser sedikit. Yifan terengah karena terkena kepingan material helicopter yang berterbangan. Heli membentur. Sentakan menghantam semua tulang ditubuhnya.

_Jangan mati_, ia berkata di dalam hati.

Rotor lepas terpelanting, membabat semua yang ada disekitarnya. Yifan mengulurkan tangan, meraih pundak Henry, dan ia bersyukur rekannya masih hidup.

Mereka berjongkok di belakang lengkungan pesawat yang porak poranda. Di tanah tampak berserakan peluru-peluru AK-47. Heli-heli Apache bersenjata sudah berhenti, mencari musuh di darat, menembaki kilatan moncong senjata di lereng-lereng gunung. Tanpa alat evakuasi, para awak terpaksa berlindung di mana saja sebisanya. Dengan kepala mendunduk, dalam hujan puing, mereka menggotong tandu ke rumah terdekat. Hanggeng tampak berlari dengan jongkok kecil menuju ke beberapa korban.

Yifan merobek lengan baju untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada seorang korban berusia remaja. Baru setelah menekankan kain ke salah satu lengan, ia melihat lengan itu memengang lengan laki-laki tua yang sedang terbujur lemah.

Yifan melihat cara si anak remaja membelai pipi pria tua itu. Keluarga. Keluarga memberikan makna kehidupan. Selain kakeknya, Yifan kurang mengenal keluarganya.

Tembakan para pemberontak mereda. Dua lagi awak heli datang dengan tandu dengan berlari. Semua mulai bertindak. Korban luka diangkat ke tandu, digotong dengan lengan yang tegang. Heli pertama berangkat degan bunyi meletus-letus dipenuhi muatan, lalu berayun seperti komedi putar.

Yifan ada di heli kedua, dengan Henry juga Hanggeng. Ia dapat melihat salah satu petugas operasi berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata yang sudah di nantikan oleh semuanya; _Bergerak._

.

.

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekeliling tenda kantin. Dua awak udara sedang bersiap berangkat lagi.

"Hey. Kau mau minum?" kata Henry sembari menegak kaleng soda dari tenda coca-cola. "Kudengar perintah pemberhentianmu sudah turun."

Yifan mengangguk. Benar-benar terjadi, ia akan pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kembali ke China?" tanya Henry.

_Memulai dari awal,_ pikir Yifan. _Kali ini melakukannya dengan benar._ "Aku punya rencana besar."

Henry terkekeh sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kita semua juga punya."

.

.

Bagi Fei, untuk ukuran yang sekarat, Wu Lian terlihat sebagai laki-laki tua yang cukup riang. Tayangan paling bodoh salah satu TV China yang sedang ditayangkan membuat tawa Wu Lian yang khas menggelegar. Wu Lian baru-baru ini menerima kabar bahwa cucu laki-lakinya akan pulang dari perang di Afganistan, dan kabar itu menambah keceriannya. Wu Lian sudah tak sabar menantikan pertemuan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Yifan," kata Wu Lian. "Dia cucuku. Dan seharusnya dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Aku yakin dia segera menemuimu." Fei meyakinkan, berpura-pura pada Wu Lian babelum menceritakan ini kepadanya sejam lalu.

"Apa Tuan Kim sudah menelpon hari ini?" tanya Wu Lian menengadah ke arah perawat pribadinya.

"Sudah. Dan beliau berkata akan datang ke sini malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memasakkan makanan favoritenya?"

Fei mengangkat kedua alisnya.

.

.

Karena pemberhentian Wu Yifan dipercepat atas permintaan, namun, perjalanan pulang rasanya berlangsung sangat lama. Sesudah wawancara di salah satu media China yang menampilkan info-info tentara China yang pulang dari Afganistan setiap bulannya, akhirnya ia dipulangkan.

Yifan bergerak gelisah sesudah memencet dua kali bel di depan pintu apartemen kakeknya. Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam di dinding lorong apartemen kakeknya membuat ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, seorang pria tua beruban dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria tua itu memandangi Yifan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Yifan dengan pakaian tentara lengkap dan tas hitam berisi beberapa pakaiannya.

"Kau pasti Yifan?" setelah tatapan intimidasi singkatnya, ia mempersilahkan Yifan masuk.

Ada beberapa pasang sepatu ballroom dan juga sandal seorang perempuan. Yifan mengira bahwa itu milik Fei, perawat pribadi kakeknya –kakeknya pernah bercerita saat mengirimkan surat. Di ruang makan, meja yang melingkar itu ditempati dua orang pria tua. Yifan tau itu kakeknya, Wu Lian. Dan juga seorang yang sedikit gemuk sedang membelakangi dirinya. Di belakang kakeknya juga ada seorang perempuan langsing dengan rambut lurus sebahu sedang berdiri memegang kedua tangan.

"Yifan. Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu temui kakek."

Yifan mengangguk, tanpa rasa ingin tahunya tentang tamu kakeknya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada di belakang dekat dapur dan mesin cuci.

.

.

"Dia Wu Yifan. Cucuku satu-satunya."

Uluran tangan Yifan diterima baik dengan tamu pria kakeknya. Pria tua itu memandang Yifan lekat-lekat.

"Aku Kim Sungsoo." Pria tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Yifan mengangguk,

"Dia Perdana Menteri Korea." Celetuk Wu Lian,

"Maaf aku tak tau sebelumnya." Yifan membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia bertugas selama 3 tahun belakangan di Afganistan."

Pria tua bernama Kim Sungsoo itu terkagum, "Jadi, kau bekas tentara China yang bertugas di Afganistan?"

"Iya. Aku bertugas dibagian medis."

Sungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia nampak berpikir dan memberi isyarat pada pria beruban sembari membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbisik, Sungsoo segera memandang Wu Lian dengan tatapan memohon,

"Guru," ia memotong perkataannya sendiri, "Kau tau kan anak laki-lakiku?"

Wu Lian mengangguk kemudian memandang sebentar wajah lawan bicaranya yang duduk di seberang meja, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir berisi teh hijau yang ia jepit dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin Yifan menjaga anakku," Sungsoo menatap sedikit takut pada Wu Lian, "Itu kalau guru membolehkan."

Yifan menampakkan air muka yang kebingungan. Seakan-akan ia bertanya kenapa ia terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu.

Wu Lian menganggukkan dagunya namun tatapannya tak goyah sama sekali. Masih menatap cangkir di pegangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Yifan?" tanya Wu Lian yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada cucunya.

"Jika kakek berkata 'ya' maka aku juga akan mengatakan 'ya'."

Kaku dan dingin. Itulah kesan pertama Kim Sungsoo berbicara pada Yifan, cucu dari gurunya.

Wu Lian bukan tidak kenal dengan keluarga muridnya, Sungsoo. Pria yang pernah memecahkan kasus tinggi skandal keuangan Lee Chang, skandal Walker Hill Casino itu sering meminta bantuan Wu Lian untuk mengamankan keadaan petinggi Korea di masanya. Wu Lian, walaupun berkewarganegaraan China, ia mampu mengawasi pergerakan-pergerakan mafia di Asia. Jadi, pada saat itu, keamanan Sungsoo dalam memecahkan kasus yang melibatkan petinggi negeri itu berada ditangannya. Wu Lian kembali berjasa pada Sungsoo ketika dirinya hendak di tembak ketika hendak menaiki mobil pribadinya saat kembali dari persidangan dengan mengerahkan beberapa anak buah handal Wu Lian.

.

.

Saat tersadar, Jongin mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang sempit. Lampu padam, cahaya lampu jalan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka menerangi kamar. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam abu-abu. Tubuhnya berantakan di bawah cahaya lampu berwarna kuning. Ia melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Putihnya kulit Xi Luhan berbading terbalik dengan kulit tan miliknya. Luhan tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Ia bahkan meringkuk kedinginan karena tak tertutup selimut yang telah jatuh di samping ranjang. Alat kelaminnya kelihatan. Buah dada laki-laki yang empuk menyentuh tangan Jongin tanpa sengaja.

Meski berbaring di ranjang bersama mahasiswa semester 4 itu, Jongin tak merasakan gejolak aneh. Ia bahkan berada di bawah umur laki-laki China itu.

Jam berapa sekarang? Jongin mengangkat kepala untuk melihat jam, namun tak ada jam dimana-mana. Xi Luhan terbangun karena pergerakan besar Jongin. Lalu merangkul leher Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya lengket, mengandung benih kehidupan di sekujur tubuh kedua laki-laki itu.

Xi Luhan mengeliat di atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin dapat merasakan bulu kemaluan dan benda kepemilikan pria itu menggesek pahanya. Bulu yang tipis dan jarang. Membuat sensasi geli pada permukaan kulit Jongin.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini pagi-pagi, Luhan," Jongin berkata menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat sedih, "Bisa gawat jika orang rumah tak menemukanku dikamar."

Luhan sekali lagi menggosokkan bulu kemaluannya pada paha Jongin, seakan-akan merangsang kembali laki-laki yang menggagahinya lima jam lalu.

Luhan menggeggam erat tangan Jongin. Jongin merasakan denyut enak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi ia tidak ereksi. Penisnya sedikit mengeras karena pergerakan sensual dari Luhan.

Wajah Luhan sedikit mengeras. Ia menempelakan hidungnya dan mengendus bau badan Jongin yang menurutnya memabukkan sembari menciumi basah bahu Jongin. Ia menyungginkan seringai ketika kepala Jongin tampak bereaksi menggerakkan ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau jadi keras," Luhan membisikkan, seolah-olah membaca isi hati Jongin. Kedua tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi memeluk Jongin kini memainkan reaksi tubuh Jongin dengan mengelus paha bagian dalam milik Jongin. Ia menarik celana dalam milik Jongin secara kasar. Tangan Jongin mengelus pinggang Luhan di belakangnya.

Dengan satu gerakan, tubuh Luhan berada di atas tubuh Jongin yang sedang terduduk. Ia berkali menggesekkan benda kepemilikkannya pada bawah pusar Jongin dengan perlahan. Bibir tebal Jongin mencium bibir Luhan tanpa pergerakan, sedetik kemudian, ia membuka bibirnya, mengijinkan lidah Luhan untuk mengabsen setiap deret giginya. Bunyi kecipak pada kedua bibir itu memenuhi kamar Luhan. Tak cukup dengan memasukkan lidah, tangan Jongin menahan kedua pipi Luhan kemudian menyedot udara yang ada di dalam mulut Luhan dan menciumnya dengan rakus.

"Ahh…"

Bibir Luhan membentuk kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibahasakan. Luhan memejamkan mata terpesona.

Jongin terbaring terlentang di atas ranjang, wajahnya menghadap langit-langit. Luhan melebarkan kedua kakinya di atas tubuhnya. Ereksi Jongin masih bertahan.

"Tak apa," kata Luhan. Dia mengangkang dan menempelkan alat kelaminnya pada perut Jobngin. Dia tampak tak merasa malu, "Mengeras bukan hal yang buruk."

Tubuh Jongin tak bisa bergerak, bahkan usahanya untuk bangkit sia-sia. Dia dapat merasakan berat tubuh Luhan dan juga dapat merasakan bahwa penisnya mengeras.

Kemudian, laki-laki itu menggeser badannya ke arah kaki Jongin. Sudah jelas apa arti gerakan itu. Rasanya mustahil penis Jongin yang beukuran lebih besar daripada milik Luhan memasuki lubang anus Luhan yang sekecil itu. Kesakitannya pasti luar biasa. Namun, keseluruhan penisnya sudah memasuki Luhan tanpa sisa. Luhan hanya meringis kesakitan dan kepalanya ia tundukkan di atas dada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : **Y and J**

Main Cast : **Wu Yifan** | **Kim Jongin** |** Xi Luhan**

Rate :** M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap ketika Kim Sungsoo dan Wu Yifan tiba di Seoul. Deretan jendela bercahaya dan jalan-jalan raya berlampu lisrik terletak di kawasan Gangnam. Yifan tak begitu mengenali kota-kota besar selain China. Jalan tepi sungai Han mengantar mereka ke selatan. Mereka melewati beberapa pertokoan dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Akhirnya, setelah memasuki kawasan perumahan dengan keamanan yang ketat, mereka melihan papan nama yang menempel di tembok penghubung pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi; "Kim Sungsoo – Kim Yoonah". Setelah pintu gerbang masuk yang bergaya kuno menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka terbuka, mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki halaman luas sebuah bangunan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Jalan masuk selebihnya diterangi lampu yang berada di samping-samping tembok pembatas.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku, Yifan," tukas Sungsoo, memandang jendela-jendela bercahaya dengan lega. "Mari kita masuk."

Yifan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengubah air wajahnya. Bukannya ia tak mengerti dengan sebagian ucapan Sungsoo. Ia mengerti, berterimakasihlah pada temannya Chanyeol, sahabat SMA nya saat di China yang selalu memaksa Yifan untuk mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit bahasanya dengan alasan 'persahabatan'.

Dengan penjagaan yang lengkap, mereka turun dari mobil anti peluru yang terparkir di depan halaman berlantai keramik. Yifan berjalan di belakang Sungsoo dengan menenteng tas hitam yang berisi beberapa pakaian.

Di dalam, mereka bisa meliat meja-meja yang diterangi lilin, pelayan-pelayan wanita dengan mengenakan seragam sendiri, dan beberapa petugas keamanan Negara berjas hitam. Potret kemewahan.

Sungsoo dan Yifan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang besar berisi beberapa buku koleksi yang tersusun rapi di rak buku besar. Yifan memandang sekeliling.

Balok kayu di langit-langit menjulang di atas area duduk dan sebuah meja kerja kayu. Suasana dalam ruangan itu seperti tidak kenal waktu.

Di salah satu tempat duduk, seorang wanita yang terlihat tulus menunggu dengan sabar. Di hadapan wanita itu, seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang bertolak belakang sedang memainkan ponsel tanpa menoleh, merespon beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

Sungsoo duduk di samping wanita di sofa utama, kemudian mempersilahkan Yifan untuk duduk di hadapan mereka; di samping lelaki berkulit tan. Beberapa petugas keamanan yang mendampingi Yifan dan Sungsoo sejak dari China, tertahan di balik pintu kokoh ruangan itu. Sedangkan, dua petugas keamanan Negara, berjaga di dekat pintu masuk.

Lelaki beruban yang Yifan ketahui bernama Lee Sun Jae itu tetap berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki Sungsoo. Mereka sempat memperkenalkan diri saat perjalanan dari China ke Korea Selatan.

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku, Kim Yoonah"

Setelah mendengar suara ramah dari Sungsoo, Yifan dan wanita anggun berparas cantik itu berjabat tangan.

"Dia Yifan… Yang ku ceritakan semalam,"

Benar, saat di China, pasangan suami istri itu melakukan sambungan telepon dan sedikit banyak Sungsoo menceritakan tentang perjalanannya, Wu Lian, hingga rencananya yang melibatkan Yifan.

"Jongin…" panggil Yoonah pada lelaki yang duduk di samping Yifan.

Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Jongin untuk merespon ucapan istrinya. Nampaknya pasangan suami istri itu seketika menyadari satu hal, Jongin sedikit tidak menyukai ibunya karena menurut Jongin, ibunya tidak pernah membelanya ketika ayahnya bertindak tegas terhadap Jongin. Intinya, Jongin benar-benar tidak mempunyai tameng di keluarga ini ketika ia mendapat masalah.

Kemudian Sungsoo bersuara, "Kim Jongin…" nadanya tetap rendah namun penuh penekanan.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik ke arah Sungsoo dan wanita yang duduk di samping pria tua itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Perkenalkan, dia Yifan." Sungsoo memperkenalkan Yifan pada Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke sampingnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kali ini apalagi, Aboji?"

Tanpa membalas uluran tangan Yifan, Jongin kembali memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia akan menjagamu 7x24 jam. Dia cu…" memotong perkataan ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofanya, Jongin memperlihatkan wajah dengan penuh ekspresi tidak suka. "Dia cucu dari Wu Lian, Jongin."

Jongin memandangi lelaki berambut light brown yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya itu sejenak. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam. Bukan tidak tau tentang Wu Lian, Jongin tau siapa kakek yang sedikit banyak berjasa untuk ayahnya itu. Jongin berlutut di hadapan ayahnya,

"Aboji… kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ia menunduk. Pandangannya tepat di antara kedua kaki ayahnya yang memakai sepatu bermerk Edward Green hitam.

Sungsoo menyentuh tangan wanita di sampingnya, "Lalu aku akan membiarkan kau membuat masalah lagi, begitu? Kami sudah kehabisan akal, bagaimana cara mendidikmu. Hukuman penurunan fasilitas juga sepertinya tak berpengaruh besar padamu."

Melihat mata Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Sungsoo menghela nafas, "Tidak ada penolakan, Jongin. Kau tau kan posisi keluarga kita sekarang ada dimana?"

Tangan Jongin mengerat, ia beranjak dan berdiri tepat di depan ayahnya. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kata-kata yang ratusan kali ia katakan pada kedua orang tuanya, "Aboji! Aku ini Kim Jongin. Bukan Kim Sungsoo yang selalu harus terlihat baik di depan orang lain."

Tatapan dalam dengan penuh amarah tertuju pada ayahnya, "Aku… tidak… pernah… ingin… punya… ayah… sepertimu…" katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut beberapa saat; Sun Jae, Yoonah, dua petugas keamanan tak terlalu terkejut, kecuali Yifan. Sudah sering mereka mendengar umpatan kasar dari bibir anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Dan, Yifan, ia bahkan sedikit miris mendengar pengucapan anak Sungsoo pada lelaki tua murid kakeknya itu. Walau Yifan tidak mengenal keluarganya, ia tak pernah berkata semacam itu.

BRAK!

Suara pintu dengan ukiran tradisional itu terdengar keras karena Jongin telah menutupnya secara kasar.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yifan enggan bekerja seperti ini, membuntuti orang lain 7x24 jam. Sebagai penjaga Jongin; bisa dibilang sebagai bodyguard. Padahal, ia ingin menjadi pemain basket professional, melanjutkan prestasi olahraga seperti saat SMA di China; menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya, mengikuti tournament antar SMA atau Kota, begitu seterusnya. Nama Wu Yifan juga menjadi salah satu nama penting dalam tournament antar SMA, mereka menjuluki Yifan, 'Dragon'. Memecahkan lapangan basket, mencetak angka, bermain sportif, dan tentunya, pesonanya di kalangan gadis SMA.

Namun, sepertinya keinginannya telah gugur oleh kebutuhan hidup yang harus ia cari. Yifan harus mengumpulkan banyak uang.

Setelah mendengar dari Fei, kenapa wanita itu mau menjadi perawat pribadi kakeknya, keinginannya semakin kuat bekerja sebagai bawahan Kim Sungsoo; menjaga Jongin. Tumor otak. Ya, rasanya ia akan berteriak dan memaki Tuhan ketika mendengar berita itu dari mulut Fei beberapa saat setelah pertemuan kakeknya dan Kim Sungsoo di apartement kakeknya, belum lagi, laporan Doktor dari Rumah Sakit memperkuat perkataan Fei.

Sejak kecil, kakeknya mengajarkan teknik-teknik beladiri dengan beberapa muridnya.

Sejak kecil, kakeknya merawat Yifan tanpa sosok seorang wanita; karena nenek Yifan sudah meninggal sebelum Yifan terlahir.

Hari mulai larut. Setelah Kim Sungsoo memperkenalkan Yifan pada seluruh bawahannya, lelaki tua dengan senyum hangat itu harus kembali ke rumah dinasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah pribadinya bersama semua petugas keamanan; yang memang bertugas mengawal Perdana Menteri itu. Meninggalkan Yoonah, Jongin, Yifan, dan beberapa penjaga rumah. Yifan mengamati ruangan di hadapannya, ruangan yang luas berisi perabotan rumah tangga pada umumnya, juga beberapa foto keluarga yang cukup besar berada di tembok penghubung ruangan itu dengan ruangan sebelahnya. Piringan hitam yang masih berfungsi berada di sudut ruangan itu sedang memutarkan lagu. Entahlah, Yifan tak tau itu lagu apa. Bahasa Korea dan sepertinya lagu lama.

Tatapannya menyapu sekali lagi ruangan yang di penuhi dengan teknologi tinggi itu sebelum ia bertemu muka dengan Yoonah.

Senyum hangat perempuan berumur 45 tahun itu membuat Yifan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan pekerjaanmu?"

"Sudah, Nyonya Kim." Yifan menyahut singkat mendengar pertanyaan Yoonah.

"Sebenarnya aku masih percaya kau adalah cucu dari Wu Lian. Sifat kalian berbeda jauh," Yoonah melanjutkan, "Dan panggil aku ahjumma. Nyonya Kim terlalu aneh jika kau yang memanggil. Arrasseo?"

Sembari tertawa kecil, Yoonah mengangkat cangkir teh kemudian meminumnya.

"Iya. Sepertinya sifat kakek berubah seperti anak kecil ketika bertambah umur, ahjumma."

"Tepat. Orang tua memang seperti itu," Yoonah tersenyum kembali, "Maafkan sikap Jongin yang seperti itu. Dia hanya perlu menyesuaikan dengan orang asing."

Yifan mengangguk setelah menyelesakan tegakan teh hijau dari cangkir.

"Sebenarnya anak itu baik, tapi… yah begitulah," Yoonah melanjutkan, "Sejak SD, Jongin selalu dibully. Entah karena sikapnya yang kasar dan tak taat peraturan, atau berita kalau dia anak seorang Perdana Menteri tersebar, setelah ia menyembunyikan rapat-rapat."

Yifan hanya membisu,

"Belum lagi setelah mengenal namja China itu…"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan yang sedikit menyinggungnya sebagai warga Negara China.

Yoonah menggerakkan tangannya, menutup mulut, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maksudku Xi Luhan. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Jongin. Setelah Jongin mengenal Luhan, ia sering terlibat pertengkaran di pub, minum-minum dan sudah setengah semester ia tak mengikuti kuliah."

Pandangan wanita itu memudar, "Dan… nitizen mengatakan jika Jongin mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Luhan. Hubungan sesama pria. Mereka beberapa kali memergoki Jongin dan Luhan, yah begitulah…"

Lelaki scorpio itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoonah untuk melanjutkan kata-kata yang terputus karena air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Ia bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah jika ayahnya berada di rumah dinasnya. Jongin bahkan sering berteriak padaku. Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayakan Jongin padamu, Yifan?"

.

.

Yifan memang sepertinya diperlakukan beda oleh keluarga Kim. Berterimakasihlah pada Wu Lian. Keluarga Kim sangat menghormati beliau, begitu dengan Yifan. Meskipun Kim Sungsoo 'membayar' Yifan, namun, ia mengatakan jika tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan padanya dan istrinya secara pribadi.

Yifan sekarang sedang menikmati seporsi nasi goreng kimchi dan semangkuk sup rumput laut.

Sarapan pagi ini, di atas meja makan keluarga Kim yang baru berlangsung 3 menit, harus terhenti karena ucapan seorang pelayan di rumah itu yang bernama Luna. Salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Yoonah dan Sungsoo.

"Nyonya, Tuan Jongin tidak ada di kamarnya," suara Luna berusia 24 tahun bergetar pelan dari samping Yoonah. "Dan setelah saya dan Jinki memeriksa rekaman CCTV, Tuan Jongin pergi dari jendela kamarnya dan melompat halaman belakang,"

"Astaga! Anak itu…" Yoonah dengan kesal meletakkan sendoknya yang sedang mengambil sup rumput laut.

Yifan menghentikan sarapannya. Sepertinya, ia tak akan bisa sarapan dengan tenang seperti saat ia menjadi tentara di Afganistan.

"Yifan… Kau sudah tau kan?" tanya Yoonah memandangi Yifan yang beberapa saat lalu sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

Yifan mengangguk. "Ne, Ahjumma."

"Luna, tolong antarkan Yifan menemui Chansung. Katakan pada Chansung untuk menyetir ke tempat Luhan. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

Perkataan Yoonah yang semalam menyinggung hubungan Jongin dengan laki-laki bermarga Xi itu benar.

Yifan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Jongin berada di samping lelaki mungil di atas kasur sebuah apartement dengan keamanan yang tak memadai di kawasan Hongdae. Yifan menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tak menduga jika pekerjaannya akan sedikit rumit pada hari pertama ia bekerja.

Setelah menerobos apartemen yang diyakini milik seorang Xi Luhan, Yifan berdiri di samping tempat tidur apartemen kecil itu sembari menatap tajam kedua lelaki yang bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Tidak sulit untuk memasuki gedung apartement yang system keamanannya belum terlalu canggih. Dan tidak sulit juga membuka lubang kunci pintu dengan besi kecil.

Kedua lelaki itu masih belum membuka matanya. Tertidur pulas walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Masih pada posisi yang sama, Yifan tak bergerak selama lima belas menit. Masih dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

Pergerakan kecil dari Jongin tertangkap oleh mata Yifan. Dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka matanya, mengamati ruangan itu dan ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Yifan yang tinggi dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk tajam sedang mengamatinya. Laki-laki tegap memakai kaos bergaris dengan celana kain coklat yang terlipat di ujungnya menyapa pengelihatan Jongin.

Luhan masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin sedikit terbata.

"Bereskan tubuhmu." Meskipun bahasa koreanya sedikit aneh, Jongin merinding mendengar ucapan Yifan. Ini pertama kalinya mendengar suara Yifan. Dingin.

Yifan beranjak keluar dari ruangan dan berdiri di dekat pintu kamar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Jongin menemui Yifan dengan pakaian yang lengkap namun terkesan berantakan. Jongin menatap tak suka ke arah Yifan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Luhan.

"Kau tak berniat menerima pekerjaan itu bukan?"

Yifan menyeringai, "Sayangnya, mulai hari ini aku akan terus mengikutimu,"

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya terkejut dan menampakkan mata yang bulat sesaat,

"Kupikir orang semacammu tak ingin punya pekerjaan rendah seperti ini."

Yifan tertawa merendahkan, "Bersetubuh dengan sesama jenis lebih rendah daripada pekerjaan ini."

Seketika itu, Jongin melotot marah memandang Yifan yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Wajahnya berpikir keras,

"Tak perlu mengelak." Ucapan dingin Yifan kembali terdengar, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menyeret laki-laki itu keluar, "Kau ada kelas jam 10."

Jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan yang erat di pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa kali ia memukul dan menendang Yifan, namun langkah Yifan sama sekali tak terhalang dengan itu.

BRAK!

Jongin mendorong tubuh Yifan pada tembok apartemen itu, ia mengambil alih keadaan.

"Baiklah, jika ini maumu."

Jongin hilang kesabaran, ia melayangkan pukulan telak pada tulang pipi Yifan.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Pukulan demi pukulan yang diterima Yifan pada wajahnya sedikit membuatnya meringis karena nyeri. Ia tak bisa melawan. Ya, laki-laki yang menguasai teknik-teknik beladiri itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran. Walaupun Kim Sungsoo berkata pada Yifan, _jika terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan, maka lakukanlah_, namun sepertinya Yifan untuk saat ini tak ingin menggunakan kekuasaan itu.

"Sudah?"

Setelah Jongin sedikit terenggah-enggah karena pergerakan brutalnya, Yifan kembali menarik tangan Jongin menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menggigit tangan Yifan dengan keras, berharap laki-laki itu akan melepaskannya. Namun, nihil bahkan gigitan dan tendangan yang keras tanpa henti tak berhasil melepaskan tangan Yifan. Dengan cepat, Yifan membuka pintu belakang Maybach Landaulet putih yang berada di depan apartemen di gang kecil Hongdae dan mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalam.

"Jalan, Chansung."

Setelah Chansung mengunci semua pintu dengan otomatis dari kendali posisinya, Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu.

Dari kaca spion tengah mobil, Yifan membuat heran Chansung karena beberapa luka lebam bahkan beberapa titik wajahnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Tanpa kata, Chansung membawa mereka membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang.

.

.

Terik matahari menyinari kelas politik dalam negeri yang terletak di gedung barat kampus itu. Sudah satu setengah jam kelas itu dimulai dengan sosen yang sedang menjelaskan teori-teori kepemimpinan. Hampir semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas itu memperhatikan penjelasan dosen bernama Leeteuk, karena beberapa hari lagi, ujian semester akan dilangsungkan. Dan beberapa diantaranya, malas-malasan dan terpaksa mengikuti kelas itu untuk mengisi daftar hadirnya.

Tak terkecuali Jongin.

Kulit tan miliknya terpapar langsung matahari melalui kaca yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menenggelamkan kepala. Batinnya menunggu untuk kelas yang menurutnya membosankan itu selesai.

Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja langsung keluar tanpa menunggu kelas usai, namun, bodyguard sialan itu menunggunya di ambang pintu masuk kelas. Setelah sebelum masuk kelas ia di permalukan karena Yifan menyeret paksa dirinya memasuki kelas itu dan beberapa mahasiswa melihatnya, ia enggan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Di rendahkan secara tidak langsung dibawah kekuasaan Wu Yifan.

Sebelah tangan Jongin mengetuk-ketuk meja di hadapannya dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa mahasiswa yang memperhatikan penjelasan Leeteuk itu risih terganggu kegiatan Jongin dan hanya bisa berpura-pura mengabaikan bunyi itu tanpa berniat menegurnya. Mereka enggan terlibat masalah dengan Jongin. Jongin selalu membesar-besarkan masalah yang kecil.

Tampaknya, bunyi ketukan itu sampai di telingan Leeteuk yang seketika menghentikan penjelasannya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Takut dengan tatapan tajam dosen senior itu, beberapa mahasiswa malas segera menegapkan tubuh mereka.

"Kim Jongin." dosen berumur 50 tahun itu berteriak.

Walaupun ratusan mahasiswa menghadiri kelasnya setiap minggu dan sulit untuk menghafal nama-nama mereka, Leeteuk selalu tepat untuk menghafal nama-nama yang selalu membuatnya 'tersanjung' dengan prestasi atau masalah mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Laki-laki itu beberapa kali terlibat pertengkaran dengan mahasiswa lain di beberapa kelas, termasuk kelasnya.

Kim Jongin tak mendengar teriakan sosen yang dikenal sebagai dosen senior dan baik hati itu di seantero kampus ini.

Leeteuk menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan spidol di mejanya kemudian berjalan menuju meja Jongin.

"Angkat kepalamu, Jongin." suara yang lembut dan pelan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk.

BRAK!

Dosen itu tak menunggu beberapa lama untuk segera bertindak tegas.

Gebrakan meja Jongin oleh Leeteuk, membuat Jongin tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Untuk kedua kalinya, kau meremehkan kelasku hari ini, Kim Jongin."

Pertama, tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen itu.

Kedua, mendengarkan musik melalui headphone yang tersambung dari IPodnya.

"Keluar kelasku, sekarang juga."

Tak ada terbesit rasa takut dalam diri Jongin. Tanpa melepas headphone atau mempause musik hip-hop yang mengalun dari IPodnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia membaca gerakan bibir dosen tua itu.

Setelah memastikan Jongin keluar kelasnya, ia kembali ke depan papan tulis dan kembali mengajar.

Jika dosen lain akan membiarkan Jongin 'mengacau' di kelasnya, maka jangan berharap untuk kelas Leeteuk. Walaupun ia mengagumi sosok ayah Jongin, namun perbuatan Jongin memang pantas untuk mendapat peringatan bahkan hukuman. Ia satu-satunya dosen yang tidak takut dengan kekuasaan ayah Jongin.

Yah, walaupun kecil kemungkinan Jongin akan menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya di kampus ini.

Jongin melangkah keluar kelasnya, dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri tak jauh di dekat Yifan. Luhan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sepertinya, lelaki itu belum mengetahui siapa Yifan yang sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Luhan menghambur kepelukan Jongin. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan posesif,

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, tadi pagi?" tanya Luhan, "Aku kan mencarimu," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh." Kata Jongin sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Yifan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kelas itu, menatap dirinya dengan Luhan.

Jongin sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan dengan perlahan. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan Yifan.

Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum menit, pelukan Jongin dan Luhan terlepas. Yifan menarik tubuh Jongin menjauhi Luhan.

Ya, salah satu tugasnya adalah menjauhkan Jongin dari Luhan.

Meskipun ia sendiri enggan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain, namun, ia terpaksa melakukannya demi uang. Uang benar-benar membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut dibawahnya.

Luhan melotot dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Kilatan api menyambar dari balik bola matanya. Luhan mengamati dari ujung kaki ke kepala fisik Yifan yang menjulang bak model. Laki-laki itu terlihat sempurna dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam dengan Air Jordan merah. Dan hidungnya yang mancung bak papan seluncur terlihat karena kacamata hitam bertengger di kedua telinganya. Yah…. Walaupun beberapa titik memar tampak di wajah Yifan, itu tak sama sekali mengurangi kharismanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" itu respon Luhan pertama kali,

Jongin masih dengan gigitan kerasnya pada tempat yang sama; untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, ia menggigit punggung tangan Yifan. Jongin sedikit memikirkan untuk bertindak nekat dengan memukuli wajah Yifan di area kampus.

Yifan tak menjawab, ia hanya bergegas untuk membawa Jongin menjauhi Luhan. Walau mereka sedang dalam adegan 'tarik menarik'; Luhan menarik tangan Jongin, dan Jongin sedang melepaskan tarikan Yifan di lorong kampus ini.

Tak kuat menahan sakit, Yifan menghempaskan tangannya dengan cepat ketika mereka sudah berada di parkiran kampus. Jongin melepas gigitannya dan tubuhnya tertarik ke arah Luhan yang menariknya dari tadi.

"Kau siapa? Hah?" suara Luhan yang melengking tinggi terdengar,

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yifan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Jongin berkata, "Namja gila!" Jongin meyakinkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusaja, "Ya, benar, dia namja gila."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin sambil merapikan kembali kemeja Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

Yifan melihat itu hanya menyeringai penuh, "Kalau begitu, kau…." Tangan Yifan dengan cepat meraih kembali pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menarik ke arahnya. "ikut aku." Ucapanya.

Dan adegan tarik menarik dengan posisi yang sama seperti di lorong kampus itu menjadi tontonan gratis yang sedikit menghibur mahasiswa yang sedang berada di parkiran mobil.

BRUK.

Pergerakan tangan kiri Yifan membuka pintu mobil yang di balik setir ada Chansung, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Jongin ke kursi penumpang itu bergerak dengan cepat. Luhan hendak memasuki mobil itu, namun tubuhnya terhenti karena Yifan menghalangi dengan tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari eksistensimu, Xi Luhan." Perkataan singkat Yifan terdengar memekik di telinga Luhan. Secara tidak sadar, Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Maybach Landaulet itu meninggalkan area kampus.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang dari setengah jam, mobil mewah itu memasuki halaman rumah yang familier bagi tiga orang yang berada didalam mobil itu. Setelah pintu terbuka oleh satpam penjaga, Chansung segera memberhentikan mobil itu di depan teras rumah majikannya.

Masih penuh amarah, Jongin membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Ah sungguh disayangkan… mengingat harga mobil itu yang tak bisa dibilang murah.

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kaki cepat memasuki pintu yang telah terbuka karena Luna membukakan setelah mendengar deru mesin di halaman rumah, Jongin langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kediamannya itu, terlihat sepi, tidak ada aktifitas besar di rumah itu. Yifan mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa suara sedikitpun. Ia yang menyadari Yifan di belakangnya, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang bercat putih.

"Kau tau?!" dengan berbalik, Jongin mendapati Yifan yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter dihadapannya.

Tak ada ekspresi bertanya dari Yifan. Air mukanya tetap sama. Benar-benar datar tak berekspresi.

"Eksistensimu lah yang salah, namja gila!" lanjut Jongin.

BRAK

Pintu dibanting dari dalam.

.

.

Luna membalut pergelangan tangan Yifan dengan kapas dan sedikit untaian perban saat mereka duduk di halaman belakang tak jauh dari jendela kamar Jongin berada. Setelah memutuskan untuk mengawasi Jongin dari kursi yang berada tepat di dekat kamar Jongin, Yifan membawa Luna ke halaman itu; itu karena Luna memaksa untuk mengobati wajah Yifan yang terkena pukulan Jongin tadi pagi, juga tangan Yifan yang mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah akibat gigitan Jongin yang menembus kulit Yifan.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak sadar saat Luna berteriak menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan keadaan khawatir karena tangannya yang meneteskan darah. Yifan saat itu tidak sadar jika darah dari pergelangan tangannya menetes di lantai dekat dapur dan meminta maaf pada Sulli karena harus membersihkan ceceran darahnya di lantai tersebut.

"Pasti Tuan Jongin membuat hari pertamamu bekerja sedikit sulit ya?" tanya Luna pelan. Perempuan itu masih merapikan balutan tangan Yifan.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di salah satu kursi panjang yang sebelumnya berada di dekat kolam renang, dan ia pindah ke dekat kamar Jongin.

"Bukankah itu salah satu resiko pekerjaan?"

Luna sadar, dan ia segera menghentikan pergerakannya, ia menatap Yifan dan terkikik geli. Menepuk beberapa kali kepalanya, "Oh iya… Kau benar."

"Jadi, apakah gossip di kalangan penjaga rumah ini benar, jika kau adalah cucu dari Tuan Lian?"

Yifan mengangguk.

"Wah! Hebat dong! Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan beliau. Tapi aku tak menyangka jika cucunya berwajah tampan sepertimu."

Sedikit menggoda, Luna kembali tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pergerakannya; menempel plester luka untuk mengunci untaian perban putih itu. Yifan hanya tersenyum. Yifan teringat kakeknya yang sedang berada di China. Belum satu hari ia bertemu dengan kakeknya, ia harus kembali meninggalkan kakeknya yang sedang sakit.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan kakek?"

Perempuan berambut bob itu menjawab dengan anggukan, ia mengambil kapas yang sudah terlebih dahulu diberi alkohol dan menempelkan sisi kapas itu pada beberapa titik memar wajah Yifan,

"Iya. Saat Tuan Kim di lantik, yah 2 tahun lalu, kira-kira," jawab Luna, "Tapi kenapa tidak ada kau ya, Yifan?" lanjutnya.

Yifan harus kembali bercerita, "Saat itu aku menjadi tentara di Afganistan. Jadi…"

Belum sempat Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya,

BYUR!

Air dari atas, menyiram tubuh keduanya. Yifan menggeram, ingin marah. Ini benar-benar hal yang dibencinya, melecehkan Yifan. Luna segera menoleh ke atas, dan mendapati majikannya, Kim Jongin sedang membawa ember merah sembari menampakkan wajah mengejek,

"T…T…Tuan Jongin?" Luna terbata, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata majikanya yang berkilat penuh amarah.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N :**

**Sebenarnya saya nggak tau mau kasih judul apa fanfiction ini, jadi sekenanya aja.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca, review, favorite, dan follow.**

**Review hanya untuk menambah semangat~**

**REVIEW:**

Chotaein816: Iya ini Kriskai. Hehe. Benar sekali! Jongin jadi semenya Luhan.

Kriskai shipper : Benar. Ini KrisKai! Hidup KrisKai!

Kimkai88 : Yeay! Iyaa!

Jongin48: Iya terimakasih sudah baca ~

Delu4Selu: Terimakasih ya! LOL. Tapi maaf sepertinya nggak ada KrisHan :(

Dims : Iya! Pasti!

Guest 1 : Iya di lanjut kok. Terimakasih!

Belaa : Iya nggak di tulis KrisKai. Hehehe. Iya Kai uke.

Sayakanoicinoe : Yeay terimakasih!

Adilia . Taruni . 7: Di chapter ini sudah ketemu ~ Yeay.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : **Y and J**

Main Cast : **Wu Yifan** | **Kim Jongin** |** Xi Luhan**

Rate :** M**

.

.

.

.

Menginap di hotel adalah selingan menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Kadang saat suasana hatinya buruk, ia akan merasa sedikit puas jika dapat melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya mengasyikkan pada pelayan hotel; membentak pelayan hotel tanpa tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Sayangnya, segala kemewahan di dunia tidak menjamin ia bisa tidur nyenyak saat sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Atau saat ia sedang khawatir. Dan, malam ini, ia sungguh khawatir. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Memandang bulan yang baru muncul di luar jedela dan perlahan bergulir melintasi langit malam. Lalu, ia mondar-mandir lagi.

Di meja samping tempat tidur nomor satu itu sudah ada dua botol wine yang telah kosong.

New York. Jaraknya separuh bumi dari sini; ia sudah memeriksanya di Google Maps. Ia dan Eunhee selama ini gagal bersatu padahal tinggal di negara bagian yang bersebelahan. Dengan rencana kepergiannya ke benua yang berbeda, harapan apa yang mereka punya?

Eunhee akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda, sebagai seorang ibu muda yang mengasuh bayinya sendiri, empat hari lagi. Pejuang, pahlawan. Perempuan dengan tanggung jawab yang tidak kecil akan memulai petualangan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hidup jauh dari orang yang ia kenal.

Berbahagialah untuknya, katanya dalam hati. Segalanya akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Setiap kali memikirkan perempuan itu, ia merasakan kerinduan yang begitu menusuk hingga terasa nyeri. Namun, segala kerinduan itu bukan jaminan mereka akan punya masa depan bersama. Walaupun berulang kali Jongin sudah berusaha untuk membuat mereka tetap bersama, namun takdir berkata lain.

Mungkin mereka punya kebiasaan yang lama kelamaan akan membuat sebal satu sama lain. Mungkin secara fisik mereka hampir mirip. Mungkin mereka berada di jalur yang berbeda dan ditakdirkan untuk terus begitu.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jongin berharap situasinya tak harus demikian. Ia mencintai Eunhee begitu dalam sampai tak sanggup membayangkan harus merasakan yang lain. Berhenti mencintai saudara kembarnya itu sama saja seperti berhenti menghirup udara.

Namun, sebesar apapun cintanya, tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia terikat dengan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Abojinya. Yang paling mudah mereka lakukan adalah berdamai dengan kenyataan.

Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hidup tanpa Eunhee?

Yah, walaupun ia hanya menemui Eunhee sekurang-kurangnya 2 kali dalam satu bulan.

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Jongin berhasil tidur selama beberapa jam.

KLIK… KLIK…

Suara pintu terbuka karena kartu di tap ke mesin otomatis yang akan membuka pintu kamar hotel nomor 240 itu. Yifan muncul dengan perlahan. Setelah ia mendapatkan kunci kamar Jongin, ia segera memasuki kamar hotel itu; dibantu oleh kekuasaan Kim Sungsoo. Sebelumnya, Sungsoo menyuruh salah satu utusannya untuk memeriksa beberapa nama tamu hotel yang sering di kunjungi anaknya itu.

Ia terkejut melihat Jongin berada di atas tempat tidur sendiri dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Bau alkohol mulai menusuk hidungnya ketika ia berada beberapa centi meter di dekat tempat tidur itu.

Yifan memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang terlelap dan beberapa kali menggumamkan nama seseorang; ia tidak yakin karena pelafalannya tidak jelas. Setelah memastikan keadaan Jongin yang berada di bawah alam sadarnya dengan tangannya yang menepuk pelan salah satu pipi Jongin,

"Bangun," nada suara Yifan tampak tinggi. ia menepuk beberapa kali pipi Jongin, namun taka da respon yang berarti. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu hotel yang terbuka sedikit, disana berdiri Chansung dan dua orang pelayan hotel. Yifan meminta pada pelayan segelas susu steril. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, seorang pelayan pria dengan rambut klimis masuk membawa segelas susu steril putih.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Yifan mengangkat kepala Jongin lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, kemudian memegangi mulut Jongin dan meminumkan segelas penuh susu steril itu. Chansung yang berdiri di ambang pintu sedikit mengeryit ngeri, karena sepengetahuannya, belum pernah ada seorangpun yang memperlakukan Tuan Muda nya seperti itu, kecuali keluarga Kim tentunya.

Walau matanya terpejam, namun, tubuh Jongin bereaksi. Ia beberapa kali tersedak ketika susu putih itu memasuki kerongkongannya.

"Minum yang banyak," suara Yifan yang pelan terdengar sangat berat.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Setengah gelas susu putih sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh Jongin, Yifan menghentikannya. Sekitar wajah Jongin dipenuhi cairan putih itu, hingga mengalir ke kemeja abu-abunya.

Belum sadar juga, Yifan melepaskan kungkungan kepala Jongin kemudian membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Ia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke perut Jongin, sedangkan lengan kiri Jongin, ia rangkulkan ke lehernya, kemudian menguncinya dengan pegangan erat. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat lemar hotel itu.

Air keran wastafel mengalir, setelah Yifan memutarnya. Tangan kanannya, menadah air keran itu untuk membasuh permukaan wajah Jongin beberapa kali.

Mata Jongin sedikit terbuka setelah basuhan yang ke delapan, walau matanya masih berat, namun ia dapat melihat di depan cermin dirinya yang sedang dalam rangkulan Yifan.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jongin kesal ketika mendapati wajah Yifan yang datar dari cermin. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yifan, dan Yifan melepaskannya. Tubuhnya terhuyung, sebelum…

BRUK

Jongin ambruk di lantai kamar mandi itu tanpa pergerakan.

Lelaki bermarga Wu itu hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengankat tubuh Jongin.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Sepertinya, Jongin harus berpikir ulang untuk menginap di salah satu hotel pamannya, Kim Jongdae.

.

.

Yifan mengeluarkan selimut cadangan dari lemari di kamar Jongin; selimut Jongin sebelumnya diikatkan pada jendela kamarnya, untuk keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Yifan menyelimuti tubuh besar lelaki itu. Kemudian sekali lagi dia menyentuh leher lelaki itu untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Jongin.

"Sebaiknya tidur nyenyak," kata Yifan seolah respon dari raut kekhawatiran yang nampak dari wajah Jongin. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Tanpa suara paling lirih pun, ia hanya menggerakkan badannya. Dia pergi ke jendela dan menutup gorden tebal sehingga kamar menjadi terang dengan cahanya lampu kamar itu, tanpa ada pantulan cahaya dari gedung pencakar langit atau rumah-rumah di sebelah rumah itu.

Kemudian, Yifan menuju pintu, sambil memegang gagang pintu, dia menengok ke belakang. Sekali lagi, ia melihat lelaki yang terbaring dalam cahaya yang minim dari lampu meja di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu terlelap.

Yifan membuka pintu, lalu menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan yang terang sambil menyipitkan mata. Ditutupnya pintu dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Kim Sungsoo duduk di sofa dan sedang minum kopi. Di atas meja terletak nampan besar berisi teko kopi dan kudapan kecil. Kudapan itu tinggal separuh. Ada secangkir kopi di atas nampan itu yang masih utuh belum tersentuh. Suasana beku itu menggenangi seluruh ruangan.

Ketika Yifan memasuki ruangan itu, Sungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas alas cangkir, lalu menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sedang berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sungsoo.

"Sudah, ahjussi," jawab Yifan dengan mengangguk.

"Duduklah,"

Setelah duduk di hadapan Sungsoo, pria tua itu menatap wajah Yifan.

"Bagaimana hari-hari pertamamu, apa kau betah?"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. "Ne,"

"Kau pasti lelah," kata Sungsoo. "Mau minum kopi?"

Yifan berkata, "Terimakasih. Tapi aku tak minum kopi, ahjusii."

Sungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari saku bagian dalam jasnya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Yifan.

Ujar Sungsoo, "Itu surat perawatan untuk kakekmu. Aku sudah memindahkannya ke rumah sakit di Hongkong. Rumah sakit yang terbaik."

"Berarti… Kakek sudah mulai di rawat?" kata Yifan,

"Iya. Kakekmu sudah dirawat sehari yang lalu." Ujar Sungsoo menyunggingkan senyum sedikit,

"Terimakasih banyak, ahjussi," ujar Yifan. Lalu ia memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku di balik jacket parkanya, "Jika tidak ada anda, mungkin kakek akan menungguku mengumpulkan uang bertahun-tahun untuk biaya perawatannya."

Sungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Jangan berterimakasih padaku. Aku hanya membalas jasa-jasanya, Yifan."

Yifan mengangguk tanpa kata.

"Pasti butuh tenaga luar biasa, ya?" tanya Sungsoo,

"Untuk?"

"Jongin. Anak itu pasti banyak merepotkanmu."

Yifan terkekeh, "Mungkin karena usianya masih muda."

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Amerika selama beberapa hari kedepan dengan istriku. Bisakah aku mempercayakan Jongin padamu?" pinta Sungsoo

"Anda bisa percaya pada saya, ahjussi."

Kemudian, Sungsoo mengangguk sedikit, ia melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktu. Ia bangkit dengan tenang,

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tidur sekarang," kata Sungsoo, "Aku harap dia tak melakukan ini lagi padamu," Sungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan Yifan yang terbungkus beberapa untai perban. Ia juga meliri beberapa kali luka lebam di sudut bibir dan tulang pipi Yifan yang masih bengkak dan memerah. Tatapannya menembus kedalaman mata Yifan.

.

.

Ketika Luna membangunkan Yifan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat sedikit pada hari Sabtu. Saat itu Yifan bermimpi sedang berjalan kaki menyeberangi jembatan batu yang panjang. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sedang berjalan di jembatan itu. Sungai itu indah dan besar, tampak pasir sana sini. Air mengalir perlahn, pohon-pohon besar tumbuh di sekitar sungai, dan beberapa ibis sedang mencari mangsa di gosong pasir. Dedaunan hijau terang berjuntai, menyentuh permukaan air dengan lembut. Pemandangan bagaikan gambar pada piring tembikar China. Pada saat itulah Yifan terbangun, menengok jam di samping bantalnya. Siapa yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta, tentu saja dia dapat menebak sebelum melihat dengan jelas fisiknya, karena warna suaranya.

"Yifan. Apa semalam kau melihat Tuan Jongin?" tanya Luna, tanpa ucapan 'selamat pagi,' tanpa ucapan 'kau sudah bangun?'

"Ada apa?" kata Yifan. Suasana masih gelap. Dan dia masih berada di dalam kesadaran yang terbagi.

"Tuan Jongin tak ada di kamarnya," Luna melanjutkan, "Beruntung Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tadi buru-buru berangkat, jadi tak sempat ke kamar Tuan Jongin."

"Mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan pagi,"

"Dia tak pernah bangun pagi sebelumnya."

.

.

Selewat pukul 10 pagi pada hari Sabtu, Jongin berkunjung ke Sukiya-zukuri. Rumah itu berdiri di puncak tanjakan di kawasan Kyoto. Burung-burung berbadan ringan terlihat hinggap di puncak pohon besar di halaman rumah tersebut. Biasanya suasana begitu hening, namun pada musim panas, suasana berubah drastic, dipenuhi kicauan ibis yang memekakkan telinga.

Jongin memencet bel yang terpasang pada gerbang. Menyebut namanya ke intercom, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kamera pengawas. Daun pintu kayu terkuak secara otomatis, kemudian Jongin melangkah masuk, pintu itu tertutup lagi. Seperti biasa, Jongin menyeberang halaman dan menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

Di depan pintu utama, terdapat beberapa kursi halaman yang terbuat dari kayu jepang, dan di salah satu kursi itu, duduk seorang perempuan sedang menimang seorang bayi yang hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya tertutup oleh kain putih tebal. Usianya kurang lebih 21 tahun, rambutnya keriting, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Dia mengenakan baju terusan berenda berwarna krem halus selutut dan mengenakan kuciran untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Nama perempuan itu Kim Eunhee.

Sambil tetap duduk di kursinya, Eunhee memandang Jongin dan mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jongin lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan perempuan itu dan meletakkan sebuah koper hitamnya di samping kursi itu.

"Pagi, ahjussi," Eunhee menggerakkan kecil tangan mungil bayi yang masih terbungkus penutup tangan berwarna putih.

Jongin meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggerakkannya dengan gerakan kecil, senyum menggembang di bibirnya, "Pagi, Taeoh."

Satu kecupan ia daratkan pada pipi gembul Taeoh, kemudian ia mencium kening Eunhee selama beberapa detik kemudian melepaskanya.

Dengan beberapa gerakan, akhirnya Eunhee bangkit dari duduknya dengan bantuan Jongin yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku sudah memasak, ayo makan,"

Mereka beriringan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada tak jauh dari pintu utama. Rumah dengan arsitektur Jepang di bangun 10 tahun lalu dan turun ke beberapa bekas pemilik dan akhirnya rumah itu jatuh ke dalam pemilikan Jongin dua tahun lalu, walaupun masih dalam bantuan Kim Jongdae, pamannya.

Beberapa foto dirinya dan Eunhee dari masa ke masa terpasang di dinding ruang tengah. Ada pula figura kayu kecil yang berdiri di atas meja di sudut ruang tamu dengan foto-foto Taeoh dalam beberapa pose. Rumah ini adalah rumah _rahasia _milik mereka berdua, walau Jongdae mengetahui dan menjamin atas kepemilikan Jongin, ia sampai saat ini dapat merahasiakan dari Keluarga Kim. Meskipun, tidak menutup kemungkinan, mereka sudah mengetahui akan rumah ini.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Jongin duduk di samping Eunhee yang sedang menyusui Taeoh. Beberapa kali, tangan Jongin mengelus pipi Taeoh yang penuh dengan ASI.

Kemudian, mata Jongin memperhatikan meja yang di penuhi dengan omelet, ayam goreng, kue dadar, buah- seperti orang kelaparan.

"Sejak dulu nafsu makanmu memang besar, oppa," kata Eunhee ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang melahap makanan itu.

"Ingat waktu kita lomba makan pie dulu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu," jawab Eunhee. "Kau yang menang."

"Yeah. Tapi aku sakit perut semalaman." Jongin mencondongkan badan untuk berbicara dengan Eunhee. "Itu karena kau memakan tanpa henti,"

.

.

Sesuai dengan kebulatan tekadnya semalam, Yifan memutuskan mulai mencari keberadaan Jongin lagi, pagi ini. Kalau berkonsentrasi mencarinya sepanjang hari, pasti sedikit banyak petunjuk akan dapat diperoleh. Sudah satu hari kemarin, ia mencari di apatemen Luhan, di club malam tempat biasanya Jongin berada, di kampus, bahkan di tempat-tempat yang biasanya Jongin kunjungi pun tak membuahkan hasil.

Dia membuka buku telepon yang ia ambil dari kamar Jongin satu per satu. Yifan bisa menyanyakan dari sederet buku telepon itu tentang keberadaan Jongin.

Ada juga cara lain; pasang iklan satu halaman besar di koran. "Tuan Muda Jongin, tolong hubungi secepatnya. Yifan." Kalimat yang konyol. Lagi pula, seandainya Jongin melihat iklan semacam itu, sulit dibayangkan ia akan segera menelepon Yifan. Lagi pula, anak muda mana yang mau repot-repot membaca iklan berbaris di koran?

Cara lain lagi adalah meminta kantor detektif yang besar untuk mencarinya. Mereka pasti mahir dalam pencarian semacam itu. Mereka memiliki berbagai metode serta koneksi untuk melakukan pencarian orang. Dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada, mungkin mereka bisa menemukannya secepat kilat. Ongkosnya juga pasti tak terlalu mahal. Tetapi mungkin lebih baik cara itu digunakan sebagai cara terakhir, pikir Yifan. Lebih baik mencari dengan kakinya sendiri. Dia merasa lebihh baik memukirkan lebih lanjut aa yang bisa dia lakukan sendiri.

Ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa ruang tamu, dan berpikir keras. Raut wajahnya serius, dan tangannya masih menggenggam gagang telepon.

"Kim Jongdae,"

Paman Jongin,

Walau Yifan sempat ragu, namun, ia segera membuka kembali buku telepon kecil yang masih terbuka beberapa halaman di atas meja. Ia mencari nama Kim Jongdae dari halaman satu ke halaman yang lainnya. Tangannya dengan mahir memencet nomor ponsel itu, dan sambungan tersambung.

Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dari panggilan diseberang. Setelah Yifan mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya mengapa ia menelpon Kim Jongdae, pria itu memberitau kemungkinan dimana Jongin berada, namun dengan syarat jika Yifan merahasiakannya dari Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

.

.

Dengan berpakaian t-shirt biru tua lengan panjang, celana chino krem, serta sepatu kets, Yifan berjalan menuju jalan aspal naik, lalu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kayu sembari beberapa kali melihat secarik kertas berisi alamat yang tertera dan mencocokkan pada nomor rumah yang terukir di kayo kotak di samping pintu itu. Minggu sore ini udara panas mengantarkannya ke negara ini.

Yifan memencet interkom dan bertanya apakah benar kediaman yang dituju.

Setelah pintu kayu terbuka secara otomatis, kakinya melangkah masuk, menyusuri halaman yang beberapa bagiannya ada besi-besi jemuran yang berisi pakaian-pakaian bayi memenuhi besi-besi melintang itu. Wangi khas bayi menguar di dekat ia berdiri sekarang; menunggu sang penghuni rumah untuk menyambutnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang perempuan muncul dari balik pintu utama. Perempuan berambut cokelat itu sedang mengucir rambut-rambut panjangnya. Yifan sedikit tertegun ketika mereka bertemu mata. Perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Yifan,

Wajah itu, mirip sekali dengan…

"Siapa Eunhee?" suara dari belakang perempuan itu memecah keheningan.

Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang baru saja muncul dari belakang perempuan itu sembari menggendong seorang bayi dan sesekali menciumnya dengan gemas. Kim Taeoh.

"Kau!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu utama itu. Suara Jongin yang menyeramkan membuat sang bayi bergerak gelisah dan memecahkan tangisnya. Dengan refleks, Jongin mendekap erat Taeoh kemudian menimangnya untuk menghentikan tangisan itu.

Eunhee segera mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan Jongin kemudian menimangnya dengan tenang,

"Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa," kata Eunhee yang sudah meninggalkan mereka dalam keterdiaman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Bisakah kau persilahkan tamumu untuk masuk?" tanya Yifan masih berdiri di tengah halaman itu,

"Pergi!" Jongin berteriak sembari mendorong tubuh Yifan untuk beranjak pergi dari halaman rumahnya, "Tak seharusnya kau disini,"

Dorongan Jongin membuat Yifan sedikit terseok. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaganya, Jongin menendang kaki Yifan,

BRUK

Tubuh Yifan terjatuh, membuat Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Pergi, atau aku akan me…"

"Oppa!"

Sambil memandang kedua lelaki di halaman rumah itu, Eunhee berteriak.

Jongin segera menghentikan tendangannya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Eunhee saat dirasanya kembarannya itu akan menghampiri Yifan, namun, Eunhee menatap penuh harap pada kakaknya dan melepaskan genggaman itu secara perlahan. Eunhee melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman, tempat dimana Yifan baru saja berdiri dan menepuk beberapa bagian badannya yang terkena pasir.

"Ayo, masuk. Yifan-ssi," ajak Eunhee dengan tersenyum ramah,

.

.

Untungnya, musik diputar di rumah itu. Jika tidak, mereka akan benar-benar duduk dalam diam. Ruang makan itu teramat sederhana. Yifan duduk di depan meja di hadapan Eunhee, sedangkan Jongin duduk di sebelah Eunhee. Di atas meja rendah yang terbuat dari papan kayu utuh yang tebal, tersedia sup kacang dalam mangkuk kecil, nasi putih, telur dadar juga beberapa potong ikan goreng. Di dinding tak ada lukisan atau semacamnya, bahkan vas bunga pun tak terlihat. Tak ada hiasan dinding apapun di ruang makan itu. Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan rumah mereka di Korea.

Melihat sosok Eunhee, Yifan membayangkan jika Jongin mempunyai rambut panjang, kulit putih dan buah dada besar.

Sambil memiringkan gelas sakenya, Yifan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sekali lagi.

"Habiskan makananmu dan kembalilah ke Korea," ucap Jongin sarkastik sembari melahap salmon gorengnya dengan nasi,

Eunhee menggelengkan kepala, kemudian menyentuh pergelangan tangan Jongin, memberi isyarat agar tidak berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tak ingin ada pertengkaran di rumah ini. Jadi, jaga sikap kalian masing-masing," walaupun kurang sopan, namun perkataan Eunhee menjadi perkataan terakhirnya di atas meja makan saat itu karena tangisan Taeoh yang terdengar dari arah kamarnya.

Mereka dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, hanya terdengar genting sendok garpu bergesekan dengan mangkuk keramik. Kedua lelaki itu makan dalam diam.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanannya, Jongin meletakkan kasar kedua sumpitnya dan memandang Yifan dengan tatapan tajam.

Yifan membalas tatapan itu dengan tak kalah tajamnya,

"Kau. Kenapa kau bisa kesini? Hah?"

Yifan mengambil segelas air putih kemudian menegaknya, "Aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Shireo! Aku tak ingin pulang!"

"Dan kau akan membuat bingung kedua orang tuamu?"

"Aku tak peduli!" Jongin berkata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, Yifan mendengus,

"Peduli atau tidak, kau harus pulang. Tak seharusnya kau tinggal disini. Di rumah seorang perempuan yang sudah mempunyai anak."

"Cih! Tau apa kau tentang Eunhee? Kau bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang keluargaku. Jangan campuri urusan kami."

"Itu tugasku."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Korea dan katakana pada majikanmu itu jika aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

"Tidak segampang itu, Jongin."

Jongin sedikit merinding. Ini kali pertamanya Yifan memanggil namanya selain 'kau'. Suara itu memekakan telinganya. Entah kenapa seperti angin berdesir di hatinya ia sedikit tertarik dengan suara itu.

.

.

Seolah-olah menghapus tulisan dari papan tulis, Yifan membersihkan pikirannya, lantas sekali lagi ia menggali ingatannya. Seraya menggenggam erat tangan Yifan, perempuan itu menatap lurus wajah Yifan. Perempuan itu tak mengalihkan pandangan barang sedikitpun. Yifan sama sekali tidak bisa memahami makna aksi perempuan itu. Sepasang mata yang jernih dan murni, yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Yifan merasa bisa kapan saja tersedot dalam pesona itu kalau lebih lama menatap mata Eunhee. Karena itu, Yifan memalingkan pandangan dari perempuan itu dan menatap keadaan sekelilingnya yang gelap hanya terpancar cahaya lampu dari teras rumah itu.

Sambil tetap duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di tengah halaman rumah. Seperti biasa, cahaya lampu penerangan duniawi di kota memudarkan cahaya bintang. Meskuipun langit cerah dan bersih, hanya beberapa bintang yang terlihat malam ini.

Tiba-tiba Yifan menyadari bahwa Eunhee sudah tak menatap matanya lagi dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyimpan apa yang ku ceritakan, Yifan-ssi,"

Yifan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari permintaan perempuan itu.

"Aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang belum kau dengar," kata Yifan. "Tapi ketahuilah, kau akan sanggup melewati ini semua. Kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin, tapi semuanya akan membaik. Kau tidak akan sama seperti dulu ketika dia masih berada di sisimu dan Taeoh, tapi… kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau memiliki Jongin."

"Kupikir kau tak bisa berkata panjang lebih dari dua kalimat, Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum tulus, "Betul," Yifan melanjutkan, "Percayalah, hidupmu akan menyenangkan lagi, ku jamin. Aku kadang masih sedih dengan kenyataan jika keluargaku meninggalkan aku dan kakek, tapi aku bisa bertahan. Aku yakin kau juga begitu. Kau wanita yang kuat, Eunhee."

Yifan menahan nafas, menekan pelipisnya dengan jari. Ia enggan menyinggung tentang kedua orang tua Eunhee.

"Aku sama sekali tak tau cara memulainya," Eunhee berusaha menemukan secercah tekad dalam hatinya, "Demi anakku, aku harus berusaha."

Matanya sembari melirik ke dalam rumah, dimana Jongin dan Taeoh sedang bermain di atas sofa ruang tengah yang tembus pada halaman itu karena penuh dengan dinding kaca.

.

.

Warna-warni menakjubkan di Disneyland berputar-putar mengelilingi Taeoh yang sedang dalam gendongan Jongin. Eunhee bertukar pandang dengan Yifan, tau jika mereka pasti sama-sama setuju. Setelah Taeoh lahir, Jongin dan Eunhee belum pernah pergi ke taman bermain. Tidak seperti hari ini, mereka bertekad memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya.

"Begini saja," usul Eunhee. "Kalian berdua naik, aku akan memotret kalian."

"Tidak!" sahut Jongin. "Aku kan mengajak kesini untuk bersenang-senang bersama, bukan dengan dia!"

Yifan mengernyit ketika jari telunjuk Jongin berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Intimidasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" Jongin menunjuk dengan dagunya, sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat komedi putar, "Kita makan disana,"

"Ide bagus, Jongin," gumam Eunhee pelan,

Jongin ingin sesuatu yang mengesankan dan tidak biasa, jadi ia menyiapkan hari ini. Yah, walaupun ia harus terima jika Eunhee mengajak Yifan untuk ikut. Dia bersikeras harus ke Disneyland. Meskipun tak mungkin menaiki semua wahana ekstrem karena Taeoh.

Mereka duduk di kursi kayu yang panjang, Jongin masih berdiri di dekat kursi itu sembari menggendong Taeoh dan menggumamkan kata "Ahjussi" pada Taeoh. Tentu, bayi itu belum bisa berbicara karena umurnya yang baru menginjak 14 bulan, bayi itu hanya tersenyum menganggukkan kepala ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada bayi itu.

Eunhee menyiapkan beberapa bento dari rumah, yang berisi sushi dan potongan buah segar. Memberikan satu porsi pada Yifan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Cuaca bulan Agustus di Jepan sangat panas, dan taman bermain itu ramai dengan anak-anak dan keluarga mereka. Ada keindahan ganjil dalam smua dekorasi di sana, taman yang geometris dan cantik, baling-baling kertas warna warni serasi yang ia lihat ke manapun menoleh

Sambil menunggu Yifan menyelesaikan bento buatannya, dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu dengan menimang Taeoh, Eunhee memotret beberapa detail di Disneyland. Eunhee memperbesar gambar di kameranya pada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat bersemangat, berputar putar mengintari kaki ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, kepang kecil-kecil rambutnya melayang-layang.

Lalu matanya menangkap Jongin yang sedang berdiri, mengangkat Taeoh yang meronta kegirangan di atas kepalanya, Jongin tertawa lebar melihat reaksi Taeoh. Berulang kali, Jongin memutar kakinya, kemudian menaik turunkan gendongan pada Taeoh. Menciumnya beberapa kali di beberapa titik wajah Taeoh dengan gemas. Hidung Jongin pun sesekali menggesek pada pipi gembul Taeoh, merasakan kulit bayi yang kenyal dan halus.

Ia memotret beberapa pose saudara kembarnya dan anaknya, Eunhee juga mengabadikan moment itu dengan merekam dalam video.

Yifan terperanggah, ketika melihat senyum Jongin yang lepas tak henti ia sunggingkan. Mata itu membentuk bulan sabit, dan deretan giginya terlihat karena tawa Jongin terkadang merekah.

"Lihatlah, ia bahkan seperti seorang ayah," ucap Eunhee pada Yifan,

Yifan mengangguk tanpa sadar,

"Ne. Taeoh sangat mirip denganmu dan Jongin," Yifan melanjutkan, "Kalian benar-benar mirip,"

Eunhee mengangguk setuju tanpa kata, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yifan untuk bangkit,

"Ayo, kita berfoto," Yifan segera meletakkan kotak bentonya di atas kursi dan mengikuti langkah Eunhee. Perempuan itu mendorong Yifan mendekati Jongin,

"Lihat kesini,"

Ini bukan jenis foto yang ia ambil. Mereka, yang menjadi obyek foto hanya terdiam ketika lensa itu membidik mereka. Ia mengabadikan dua orang lelaki dengan seorang bayi berada dalam salah satu gendongan lelaki berkulit tan. Ekspresi kaget Jongin menggendong Taeoh yang tersenyum lebar, juga Yifan yang wajahnya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Eunhee!" Jongin tersadar, ia berjalan ke arah adiknya, dengan masih menggendong Taeoh yang mengemut jari-jarinya,

"Ini bagus, oppa," ucap Eunhee sembari tersenyum lebar, "Ayo kita foto berempat. Tunggu aku akan meminta bantuan orang lain dulu,"

Setelah seorang perempuan berseragam mengabadikan gambar mereka berempat, lengkap dengan warna-warni, cahaya, dan gerakan-gerakan dari orang disekitar. Mereka mendongak, takjub dengan balon udara yang setiap awal pekannya akan di lepaskan pada jam-jam tertentu, benar-benar takjub dan girang.

.

.

Mereka dalam keheningan ketika berada dalam taksi yang akan membawanya ke rumah Eunhee di puncak tanjakan Kyoto. Taeoh yang tertidur dalam pangkuan Eunhee yang duduk di kursi penumpang, perempuan bersandar pada bahu Jongin itu sesekali memejamkan mata dan terbangun karena merasakan pergerakan anaknya. Jongin tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender di permukaan kursi penumpang, sedangkan Yifan terjaga di kursi penumpang sebelah supir.

Dapat dilihat Yifan dari kaca spion di depan tengah taksi itu, keluarga kecil yang sedang terlelap, seperti tak ada gangguan apapun. Supir taksi terus menyetir mengikuti petunjuk jalan dari GPS. Yifan sesekali lagi bersandar di joknya.

Yifan memperhatikan arah yang dituju taksi itu, sudah melewati tanjakan menuju rumah Eunhee. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, taksi itu terhenti dan supir taksi mematikan GPS dan argo yang sedari tadi berjalan. Setelah membayar beberapa yen, Yifan keluar dari taksi dan membuka pintu belakang kursi penumpang, ia membangunkan Eunhee dengan pelan. Perempuan itu terbangun kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari taksi itu. Sedangkan Jongin, Yifan beberapa kali menepuk pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, namun tak ada pergerakan apapun.

Sang supir sekilas melirik Yifan dan Jonggin dari kaca spion.

"Hey,"

Tidak ada jawaban, ia menarik tubuh Jongin keluar kemudian menggendongnya di punggung. Setelah sebelumnya, ia menutup pintu taksi itu dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan maaf pada sang supir.

Lelaki China itu merebahkan tubuh Jongin di kamar yang terletak di dekat kamar Eunhee dan Taeoh. Sedangkan ibu dan anak itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Taeoh terbangun dan menangis beberapa kali.

Setelah Yifan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur, ia meninggalkan kamar itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menghampiri Eunhee dan Taeoh. Ia duduk di sebelah Eunhee, memperhatikan dengan detail bagaimana Eunhee menggoda Taeoh dan membuat anak bertumbuh gembul itu tertawa,

Eunhee menoleh ke arah Yifan, kemudian ia tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian Taeoh yang berada dalam gendongannya, di letakkan di atas pangkuan Yifan. Lelaki itu terlonjak kaget, namun ia segera mengubah ekspresi dinginnya dengan senyuman tipis ketika Taeoh berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Yifan dengan kedua tangannya, Yifan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Taeoh sehingga tangan mungil itu dapat meraba wajahnya. Lama kelamaan, Taeoh memukul kepala Yifan kemudian menjambak rambut Yifan dengan gemas,

"Taeoh," Eunhee berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeoh yang menjambak-jambak rambut Yifan, "Yifan-ahjussi akan kesakitan kalau begitu,"

Taeoh menggeleng ketika ia berhasil dilepaskan dari rambut Yifan dan kembali dalam pangkuan ibunya. Bayi itu menangis sesaat setelah Eunhee menimangnya.

.

.

Jongin keluar balkon dengan mengenakan setelan olahraga adidas hitam dan slipper putih untuk menyaksikan bintang. Tanggannya memegang secangkir kopi panas. Sudah lama ia tidak meminum kopi. Ia tak ingin tertidur malam ini. Eunhee dan Taeoh akan berangkat ke New York esok siang, dimana dirinya dan Yifan juga akan bertolak ke Korea setelah penerbangan saudara kembarnya itu. Sebagai ganti mendesah, ia menggerang kecil. Menyesali takdir yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan.

Sambil duduk di kursi taman yang ia letakkan di balkon, minum kopi sedikit demi sedikit dan memandang bintang-bintang adalah kegiatan yang melankolis. Jika hari-harinya di Korea terisi dengan Luhan, maka berbeda untuk beberapa hari belakangan yang terus memikirkan Eunhee. Jongin berusaha menginat berbagai hal tentang dunia lama.

Sebuah derap kaki menuju balkon sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasinya, Jongin tidak menoleh ketika sosok pemilik langkah itu berdiri di depannya dengan menyandarkan kedua lengannya ke pagar kayu pembatas balkon.

"Meskipun kalian sama, tapi, tak ada nasib yang sama."

Jongin tidak menjawab perkataan Yifan,

"Kau tau?"

Lama keduanya tidak membuka mulut. Yifan tengelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri sambil bernapas dalam-dalam. Balkon itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara tangisan Taeoh yang sedang di tenangkan oleh Eunhee.

"Tak seharusnya kau terlibat sejauh ini."

"Sama sekali tak masalah," kata Yifan,

"Yeah. Esok saatnya ku kembali ke kehidupan yang tak pernah kuinginkan,"

"Kau hanya tak ingin mencoba,"

"Mencoba?"

"Ya. Seolah kau mengerti semuanya. Alasan dibalik ayahmu melakukan ini semua,"

"Tidak… Tidak. Aku mengerti betul."

"Segala sesuatu memiliki dua sisi," ujar Yifan, "Sisi buruk dan sisi baik. Jangan terus membela diri,"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan," kata Jongin.

Yifan hanya membisu.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan ini," pinta Jongin

Lelaki di hadapan Jongin itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan berhenti jika ayahmu yang meminta,"

"Kenapa? Kau butuh uang?" tanya Jongin, "Jika kau melakukannya karena uang. Aku akan memberimu uang setiap bulan dengan syarat kau harus berhenti."

Ia merogoh saku celananya, membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kartu kreditnya. Kartu kartu itu di lemparnya ke wajah Yifan. Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Yifan tertawa kecil, "Apa itu yang bisa kau andalkan, Jongin? Uang?"

"Aku memang miskin. Tak sepertimu yang dilahirkan dari kalangan yang berada. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mencari uang sendiri, dengan jerih payahku. Tak mengandalkan orang tua sepertimu, Jongin"

Jongin geram, matanya memerah.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menyiram lengan Yifan dengan kopi panas. Yifan tak mengaduh, ia hanya terlonjak kaget. Belum lagi, Jongin melepaskan pukulannya tepat ke wajah Yifan yang masih membiru akibat pukulan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan cepat, Yifan menghempaskan tangannya yang basah terkena kopi panas itu kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin. Ia mendorong Jongin dan memojokkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke jendela tiga langkah dari tempatnya ia berdiri. Kuncian lengannya yang menyilang pada dada Jongin, membuat Jongin tak berkutik. Lelaki China itu menajamkan pandangan pada mata Jongin yang sedang berkedip dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau belajar untuk menghargai orang lain…" suara Yifan tampak dingin, "Kim Jongin."

.

.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

**Kim Eunhee disini adalah Joo Eunhee -yang belum tau dia, klik link ini :**

. /b503bb4682148db5428e3d09e3513b9a/tumblr_mwxy8xfqZx1rsinjto1_

**Kemudian, untuk Taeoh, itu sebenarnya anaknya Ricky Kim, mirip sekali dengan Jongin :**

. /ea1584e0ab179aa86c9067fce97311b4/tumblr_nd79r8m7kL1s6bbrro1_

**Di chapter ini belum di jelasin Taeoh itu anak siapa, mungkin di chapter-chapter depan pelan-pelan akan ketahuan.**

**Review itu kesadaran sendiri, jadi saya sangat menghormati dan berterimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW-nya ! :)**

**Dan saya akan lanjut jika peminatnya banyak.**

**Terimakasih juga pada;**

**Putrifibrianti96 – mole13 – aldi . loveydovey – Zeekai – sayakanoicinoe – cute – chokailate – zazaza – nadia – echacheon – guest – cphoet . tlhi – jungdongah – jongin48 – keepbeef chicken chubu – chotaein 816 – driccha – eviaquariusgirl – babywolf jonginnie'kim – rinie . moet – kainieris - **


End file.
